Unexpected
by booty492
Summary: Bella is a Doctor. Edward is a Police Officer. Charlie tries to play matchmaker between the two, but Bella is tired of Charlie always setting her up with his idiot co-workers. Bella is putting her foot down and not giving in to her dad. Esme though...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was written for Kassiah for the FGB-Eclipse auction. She has given permission to post, so here it is! Thank you for supporting such a great charity, Kassiah! Also, a thank you to my beta's Lisa and Nikki!**

* * *

_Unexpected _

By booty492

I walk into my parent's house, tossing my keys on the small table by the front door, and hang my coat on the coat rack. I can smell my mom's famous grilled fajitas cooking in the kitchen.

"Mom, Dad?" I called out, giving them warning that I was coming into the room. I learned my lesson to never come over to my parent's house, or even enter a room that they were in without sufficient notice.

My parents, Charlie and Sue, have been married for twenty five years, but still act like newlyweds, which was sickeningly sweet. Sue isn't my biological mother, but she has been my mother in every other way since the day my blood mother left me and my dad. I couldn't have anyone better in my life besides those two.

"Bella, baby girl!" My mom said, and untangled herself from my dad's arms. I don't know what I could have walked into, but from the annoyed look on dad's face and something about the way he said, "So close to having it on the counter," under his breath, I was glad I called out.

"Hey, Mom and Dad," I said, hugging my mom, and Dad gave me a kiss on the cheek before grabbing his beer from the fridge. "How are you two doing?"

"Good. Glad to see you. How long has it been since we've seen you? Two weeks? Three?" Mom asked before kissing me, and then moving back to the stove.

"Yeah, three weeks is about right, but things have been really busy at the hospital. Then on top of unpacking more boxes…" I shrugged and grabbed a beer of my own. "Sorry I haven't been over."

"Even though you live only a few miles from us," Dad interjected. "And, Bella, you moved into your house six months ago. Why can't you seem to get that house completely unpacked?"

I hated when my dad reminded me that I moved out of his house, a while ago, and that I hardly had time to visit him or Mom on a regular basis, when I lived three miles from my childhood home.

"Dad, I know, okay? I'll get to it sooner or later. Try working twenty-eight hours a day, six days a week. When I get a day off, I _do_ like to relax," I said and took a swig of my beer.

"Charlie, just leave her alone. You should be proud that she lives on her own, in a dream house she has built, and is such an accomplished doctor."

"I am damn proud, Sue, but it's just…I miss my baby girl."

"Dad, don't get all mushy. I am thirty-three years old, not a baby. Anyway, is there anything new going on down at the station?" I was merely trying to change the subject and not really all that interested in hearing about the dumbasses working for my dad.

"Work is work, Bells. When is your next day off?"

I sighed because my "next day off" is this Friday, and I already agreed to have dinner with Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife, Esme, to meet their son. So really I wasn't having a day off because I would be spending the day racking my brain to find something to wear, changing my mind at least fifteen times before saying "Fuck it!" and randomly choosing something. _Ah, yes, I know how my mind works._

"Why?"

"There's a new guy at the station, and I would really like for you to meet him. A real looker and a great guy," Dad stated.

"Oh, no, I thought I told you to retire from matchmaking, Dad? You do remember Ben, Tyler, Eric and worse of all, Mike! FAIL, DAD, FAIL!" I turned to my mom. "Mom, can you tell Dad, once again, that I'm not going on another date he set up? I'm begging you!"

"Babe, you aren't the best matchmaker. Maybe you should just stick to patrolling the streets," Mom said, kissing my dad and set a plate of food in front of him, trying to soften him up and to agree to no more dates.

"Don't _babe_ me because you're the one that said Mike would be a perfect match for Bella! And you heard the girl 'the worse one of all.' So you just stick to being the perfect housewife that you are." My dad retorted and smacked my mom's behind. This is something I don't need to see before dinner; my parent's foreplay.

"Fine, I agree, I liked Mike. He's a cutie and I thought they would look good together, but whatever. If our daughter wants to live all alone in a house, built for _at least_ three grandkids, then let her."

_I can't believe they won't just let me be. Three grandchildren? What did they think I was? A baby factory?_

"Please…just…" I might as well tell them about dinner Friday night. It'll get them off my back for a little while. "I have a _sort of_ date on Friday."

"Really? With who?" My dad said wistfully, and it was like I could see him imagining all these kids running around him.

I grabbed a plate and served myself dinner, joining my parents at the table knowing they were going to ask a trillion and two questions about my date.

"I don't really know. You know the doctor I work for, Dr. Cullen?"

"Yeah, I met him that once but go on." Dad waved his fork in the air waiting for me to continue.

"Well, we get along really well and..." I didn't even get to finish my sentence when both my parents gasped.

"Bella, he's married!" _Oh. My. God._ Did they really think?

"Will you two stop and let me finish?" I took a drink and went on. "Anyway, his _wife_ and I have lunch every once in a while and we get along just as well. She convinced me, actually bribed me, to have dinner with her and Dr. Cullen and to meet their son. No, I don't know his name or the specifics. It's a blind date, I guess. Okay?"

"Alright fine, but I still think you should meet Masen. He's cute, so your mom would approve of that, I'm sure." Dad eyed Mom and she flipped him off. "Later babe." He winked, and I threw up in my mouth a little bit.

My dad's phone began to ring and he got up to answer it, leaving my mom and me to ourselves.

"How's working going, Bella? You look a little tired."

"Um, thanks?" I shook my head. "Work is busy, as you can tell. Being second in command at a Chicago pediatric wing is not all fun and games. I hardly have time to get home to shower let alone actually have a full night's rest. So yeah, I'm tired."

"Aww…baby. It's all worth it though, right?" Mom rubbed the back of my hand.

"Yeah, it is," I said, and Dad came back into the kitchen.

"Well, speaking of the devil, that was Masen on the phone. He's stopping by for dessert."

I knew my dad was up to something because even behind that ridiculous seventies porn 'stache, I could see him smirking.

"Why?" I asked and glared at him.

"Oh, well, he needs to pick up a file that I have in the cruiser. We're working on a robbery case together."

"Right…" I'm just like my father and can't lie for shit, so I could tell he pulled that right out of his ass.

"Really. We are working together," he said and picked up his plate.

I finished eating, and helped my mom clean up dinner. She packed the leftovers for me to take home because she knew I hardly ever had the time to make a home-cooked meal.

After the cleaning was done, I was getting ready to join Dad in the living room when there was a knock on the door. Of course, I would be passing the front door when my dad's co-worker showed up.

"I suppose I'll get it since I'm right here," I told my dad, who hadn't even made an attempt to answer the door. _Can you make it any more obvious, Dad? I know the game you are playing._

I opened the door, and put on my bitch face because I really didn't feel like dealing with my dad and his meddling ways tonight. Especially, with who I'm sure is dickwad number five on "Dad's Matchmaking List."

Holy fucking fuck-me-now-hard-against-my-father's-front-door was standing in front of me.

I quickly made sure my mouth wasn't gapped open and the scowl was still in place. I thought about how Mikey was a great looking guy, too, but he still sucked.

"Can I help you?" I said in an I'm-not-falling-for-your-sexy-looks tone.

"Yes, ma'am. Is Officer Swan in?" _Why in all of God's mighty world did he have to have a voice that's smoother and sexier than my pussy after getting waxed?_

"Dad, your friend is here," I yelled and motioned for Masen to come into the house. "Come in. Wouldn't want you to freeze out there, and have my dad blame me for causing a potential son-in-law to die."

I closed the door, and took a gander at his ass, while his back was to me. Dear God, that man looked good in a pair of boot-cut Levi's.

He laughed, and there was a good chance that my panties were wet.

"Nope, wouldn't want a potential husband to get frost bitten. So I take it your father told you he is trying to get us together as soon as possible and have what was it," he tapped his chin and grinned. "_At least_ six grandbabies for him."

"Get the thought right out of your head because this," I pointed at my girly parts, "is not, mark my words. _I__s. Not. Having. Six. Kids._ And you might as well get the thought of taking me out on a date to movin' too, because it's not happening."

"Oh, I was joking. I'm sorry if I offended you, I was just trying to be funny. Well, not really kidding about the grandchildren because Officer Swan did mention wanting to have them, but I wouldn't want to have six kids with you." Masen smacked his forehead. "I didn't mean I wouldn't have kids with you, erm…just, I'm sorry. Is Officer Swan here?" He was a jumbled mess and I nearly smiled, but I wanted him to squirm. I was not going to budge and agree to a date with him. It would make my dad think he won. _Not happening, Padre._

"Yeah, well, just be warned I'm not going out with you. Move on to the next girl who is weak enough to fall for your looks because she's not here."

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Mom came up behind Masen from the kitchen. "Quit being so rude, you've only meet the guy two minutes ago. I taught you better than that!"

"Sorry, but I told Dad not to do this and what does he do? Tells the guy to come over and hit on me!"

"Um, Bella, right?" He didn't wait for me to confirm my name. "I came to get a few files from your father; I forgot to grab them after our doughnut run."

I just couldn't _not_ laugh. My dad always said he never ate doughnuts on the job.

"Classic, a doughnut run!"

"Laugh it up. No one, and I repeat no one, can turn down a doughnut from the Seven-Eleven."

I laughed even louder.

"Bella, get a hold of yourself and get Masen a cup of coffee and a piece of that dessert thing your mom made." Dad finally got out of his chair.

"Alright, alright…you sure you don't want something from Krispy Kream?" I had to put in the last stab.

"Bella…" he warned. I went back to the kitchen and began to fill mugs of coffee. Even though I got a good laugh in, I was still mad at my dad for lying…wait, he didn't lie. Masen said he came to pick up files. Hell! I hated being wrong, and right now I knew I had to apologize for being so rude to Masen. Damn, I hated apologizing even more than being wrong.

Mom came storming back into the kitchen and gave me the look that made me cringe every time.

"Bella, when we get to the living room, you will apologize for your behavior. Do you hear me?"

"Ugh. Yes, I know what I have to do. Just give me a minute," I said, and then slowly carried the tray of coffee to the living room.

I sat the tray on the table and sat next to Masen, as it was the only spot open, and handed him a coffee. He didn't look at me, but took the cup without saying a single word.

"Look, I'm sorry for being so rude and saying what I said…mostly." That's the best apology I could do.

"Yeah, I accept only because I'm not a complete ass, but you didn't have to be a monumental bitch to a complete stranger or make fun about me being a cop and enjoying a doughnut because I take my job seriously," he said still not looking at me.

"Did you just call me a bitch?"

"Monumental bitch." He put it simply and took a sip of coffee.

"Dad, are you going to allow him to say that to me and in your house nonetheless?" Masen's going to get it now. I grinned, waiting to hear my dad rip him a new one.

"You were being a bitch, so yes I will allow him to tell the truth in my household." What! Wait. Really?

"I can't believe this! You're taking his side? What am I, chopped liver? You know what? Fine, take his side. I'm outta here and I can't wait for my date Friday. I'm sure he'll be better than this asshole!"

~***Unexpected***~

Friday. Date night.

I can't believe I agreed to this. All Esme had to say was "pedicure" and I was in. She even sweetened the deal with a full body massage. I just couldn't say no to that.

Fridays at the office are usually slow, so Dr. Cullen let me have the day off knowing Esme has asked me to meet her at the salon.

I parked my car in the parking garage and walked the short distance to the front entrance of the spa. I saw Esme at the door talking on her phone, and while I tried not to eavesdrop it was hard not to when she was talking so animatedly.

"Oh, Edward, you are going to love her! I just know it. Okay, well she's here, so I will see you later tonight. I love you, too." Esme hung up and smiled, brightly, at me. "You ready, Bella?"

"I am. I need to relax and not think about a thing but how wonderful tonight is going to be," I said the last part sarcastically.

"Oh, hush. You will have a great time tonight. Edward is really excited to meet you. I was just talking to him."

I opened the door for Esme and followed her in. "I'm sure he is."

"He is! We will talk about him once we get settled in the back."

We were immediately ushered to our massage room, where we undressed, and then were lying on the masseuse's table, getting our rub down.

"So, what do I need to know about tonight? How much should I drink before I meet you at the restaurant?"

"Bella." Esme picked her head up from the table and glared at me.

"Kidding, but really, is there anything I need to know? Any subjects that should not be brought up?" I hate when someone says something that's completely innocent and then the table is all tension filled.

"No, Bella, there is nothing that can't be discussed. Everything will be fine, just relax, and please, have a good time. You need to have some fun."

"Alright, then tell me about your son."

"His name is Edward, he is a twenty-nine year old single white male, never married, no kids. He's not a smoker, drinks occasionally, loves the outdoors and walks on the beach, and is a great cook. Is that all the information they put on those dating sites?" Oh, Esme was being a snarky bitch and messing with me. "Bella, my son is not a freak. He's just a nice, single guy needing to loosen up just as much as you."

"Okay, Esme. I will just find out on my own whom he is and I promise to let loose a little."

"Good. Expect to be picked up around eight."

"I'll be ready, and one more thing…don't let me take any shots." Esme didn't need to know that I tend to get touchy-feely when I drink hard liquor because I am sure she would have encouraged it.

~***Unexpected***~

I heard a knock at the door and I couldn't help but jump. I was nervous beyond belief. I definitely wanted to make a good impression on Dr. Cullen and Esme's son, but at the same time I hated getting set-up on dates. Well, as Esme put it "just having a good night."

I took a final look in the mirror, grabbed my purse, and went to open the door.

"Fuck. My. Life."

There he stood. The last person I expected and wanted to see.

"This is a joke, right? My dad sent you because he knew I had a date tonight," I said and walked back into my house, setting my purse down. "Why are you here? I have someone picking me up any minute, so hurry and make it quick." I waved my hand for him to answer.

"Um, well, I'm Edward Cullen and my mother gave me strict directions to pick up a lovely lady and romance the hell out of her," he said, rolling his eyes at me. "And I can tell you right now that I don't see a lady and I'm not romancing you."

"Yeah, well I'm glad we can agree on you not romancing me."

He turned around, putting his hands in his pant pockets and took a deep breath. I watched as he seemed to contemplate something and then he turned back to me.

"As much as I would love to just leave right now and meet my parents for dinner, because I am starving, if I don't bring you I won't hear the end of it. So, please let's act like adults. We'll have dinner and then call it a night."

I huffed and had to admit he was right. "Dammit, you're right. If I don't go it will only lead to Esme setting more dates for me-something I do not want to do."

I picked my purse back up, walked out of the house, and locked the door behind me. "Let's go endure a night in hell."

Masen walked ahead of me and opened the passenger door. I was surprised and it must have shown on my face.

"I still know how to act like a gentleman."

I forced a smile and got in the car. He went around the front of the car and got in his seat, starting the engine.

"We don't have to tell my mom that we have already met and hate each other."

"It's probably the best idea," I said and looked out the window.

The ride seemed to last an eternity in the dead silence of the car. It didn't help to calm my nerves, that's for sure. I jumped when Masen said we had arrived. The valet opened my door and, astounding me again, Masen was by my side, holding a hand out to help me from the car and I took it. As he led me inside the restaurant, I could feel his hand on my lower back, guiding me. Once we were inside, he removed it and told the maître d' of our reservations. To both of our surprise, his parents had yet to arrive and our table wasn't ready. That meant one thing… I made a bee-line to the bar and ordered two tequila shots.

"Oh, I don't do tequila shots," I heard Masen say from behind me.

"Yeah, well, they aren't for you," I said and picked up the first shot, downing it. Not wasting any time, I took the second and then stuck a lime, which the bartender placed in front of me, in my mouth, already feeling my body start to warm. "If I want to survive the night I need to start drinking now."

I took a seat at the bar, seeing the bartender still standing there, and ordered a margarita.

"Are you going to order a drink?" I asked Masen.

"Um, yeah," he took a seat next to me and got a beer. I watched him from the corner of my eye as he took a drink from the glass and sighed. "Am I really that bad of a guy?"

"I don't know but it would seem," I said and felt a pang of guilt hit me saying that but it quickly left when I remembered that he called me a bitch. "Anyway, why does my dad call you Masen?"

"It's my middle name. There is another guy at the station named Edward, or Ed is what they call him. Your dad was tired of hearing both of us respond to the name, so I told him to call me Masen or Cullen." He shrugged and took another drink of his beer. "He liked Masen better, I guess."

"Hmph. I'm shocked he decided on calling you that." I took a sip of my margarita.

"Why?"

"My grandpa's name was Masen, and he hasn't really talked about him in years." I smiled a bit remembering all the good times I had with my grandfather. "My dad misses him a lot."

"Maybe I remind your dad of him."

"Doubtful. My grandpa was kind and a perfect gentleman," I glared at Masen, or I guess I could call him Edward, now.

"Why do you have to say stuff like that? You don't even know me."

"Don't you know people make judgments about others within the first five seconds of meeting them? We haven't had the greatest first impressions, have we?"

"You aren't going to make this a fun night are you?"

I could tell Edward was becoming frustrated. He kept running his hands through his hair and a crease was forming between his eyebrows. I was just about to answer him when Dr. Cullen and Esme walked up and greeted us.

We were escorted to our table and quickly ordered our food.

"So, were you stunned to see my son pick you up, Bella?" Esme asked, excitedly. "He's so handsome."

"Oh, more than you know," I said in response.

"I figured you two could talk, get to know each other a bit, and not bore us at the table with learning the basics of each other. It was a perfect idea."

"The best," Edward mumbled beside me.

"It looked like you two were hitting it off pretty well at the bar. I might have stood back for a moment and observed." Esme giggled.

"Yeah, we are practically ready to go back to my place and have sex the rest of the night, Esme." I know that's what she really wanted to hear. Edward choked on his beer, and I ever so gently patted his back, smirking at him. "Isn't the right, Edward?"

Esme and Dr. Cullen were laughing and not paying too much attention to us, so I leaned into Edward, whispering in his ear.

"You want to have a fun night? I'll give it to you." I moved away from him and smiled at Esme and Dr. Cullen.

After Edward recovered, he glared at me and looked towards his parents.

"Yeah, Bella's not so bad, but I definitely need a lot more alcohol before I even think about sleeping with her."

Esme gasped and reached over the table, smacking Edward's arm.

"That is uncalled for, Edward." She gave him the look only a mother can give.

"No, no, Esme. That's okay because I feel the same way." I smiled at her and then waved a waiter over, ordering another drink.

Just then, one of Esme's friends approached the table and was chatting away with her and Dr. Cullen when Edward whispered in my ear, "Honestly, I can't wait to see you begging for me at the end of the night."

"Are you challenging me?" I eyed him.

"No, but you are two shots and a drink ahead of me." Edward smirked.

"And…"

"And that makes you more likely to lose your sense of judgment and be all up on me."

I laughed.

"Okay. If you think that, then I am done drinking. I don't want to be all up on that, but I bet you, sober or not, you will be all up on me. Consider that a challenge," I said with a grin.

"You are on, Swan. You will be on your knees soon enough." Edward chuckled.

"Oh, you wish I would suck your dick but like I said before, I'm not falling for your looks like every other girl does."

"Are you calling me cute?" He leaned back in his chair with an amused look.

"Whatever, Masen." I rolled my eyes and decided to finish the drink I ordered.

"Oh, I am so going to win," Edward said, eyeing my drink.

"I can't let a perfectly good drink go to waste, but after this…you're going down."

I felt something brush against my outer thigh, figuring it was just Edward's leg, but then I felt fingers skim the bottom hem of my dress where it rested right above my knee. I gasped, quietly, feeling his touch.

"Am I really?" Edward grinned.

Subtly, so Esme and Dr. Cullen wouldn't notice, I placed my hand directly on Edward's fabric covered dick and squeezed. _Oh, yeah he is already hard_. _This is going to be so easy_.

"Yup." I smiled, sweetly, and let go, returning my hand to the top of the table. If he wanted to play that game then he better be prepared because he can't hide his excitement very well.

Edward's fingers continued to move upwards at a slow pace and I made myself stay completely still. _He will not win_. My legs were crossed, because I was a lady, and I squeezed them a bit tighter. There was no way that he is going to feel what he's doing to me. _There, I admitted it. He's getting to me_.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that interruption. That was the president of the garden club I'm a member of," Esme said, startling both Edward and I. Edward removed his hand from me quickly.

"No worries, I was just getting better acquainted with Edward."

"This is so great," Esme gushed.

~***Unexpected***~

Once dinner was served, the time passed by uneventfully, and very little conversation was had; only the question of "how is your food?"

The waiter came back to the table handing us each a dessert menu for the evening. I really didn't have much room for more food but everything looked so good.

"I'm getting the plain cheesecake," Dr. Cullen said.

"You always get that." Esme laughed and kissed her husband on the cheek. "I think I'm going to order the tiramisu."

"Oh, I can't decide. Either the dark chocolate layer cake or the chocolate hazelnut terrine with raspberry sauce." I thought about doing eenie-meenie-minie-mo but then Edward spoke up.

"Well, I was thinking of the getting the chocolate hazelnut thing, so why don't you get the cake. Maybe I will share mine with you," Edward said with a wink.

"It's just a maybe?" I asked.

"There are good chances…"

The waiter came back to the table and we ordered dessert. I also got a coffee, so I could properly sober up and win this little challenge Edward and I had. I knew I would be winning since I stopped drinking.

My layered cake arrived and I was beyond ecstatic when I saw it. It was seven layers; dark chocolate frosting, chocolate cake, more dark chocolate frosting, it just went on. It looked absolutely delicious.

Once everyone was served, I picked up my fork, cutting a piece of cake off, and took a bite. I closed my eyes, savoring the flavor of the dark chocolate as it hit my tongue.

"Wow. Is it good?" Edward asked me and had a grin on his face.

"Very," I replied and looked at him.

"Is that the kind of noises you make in bed because I might be willing to concede," he said in a low voice so only I could hear him.

I swallowed the bite I took and turned to him, my face feeling warm.

"What are you talking about?"

"The moan you just made."

"I didn't…" I shook my head in disbelief.

"Yes, you did." I looked to Esme and Dr. Cullen and they had amused looks on their faces. _I must have._

"Want to try some to see if it elicits the same reaction from you?" I asked Edward. I wouldn't mind hearing what he might sound like.

"I would," he said and opened his mouth as I was getting ready to hand him the fork.

"You're kidding? I'm not feeding you." I shook my head.

"Not kidding. I want a bite, so give it to me."

"Okay." I grinned, placing a large piece on the fork.

Edward didn't look to see the size of the piece, so when I brought it to his lips and then stuffed it into his mouth he was quite stunned. He chewed for a second, then closed his eyes, and did something that astonished me.

His hand reached over, under the table, grasping my upper thigh and groaned, loudly. It wasn't just any groan; it was deep, long, and sexy as all get out, and I'm sure his Big "O" groan. _Fuck. He made me soaking wet_.

He slowly opened his eyes, took a drink of his coffee, and then looked at me.

"I can play just as well as you." He snickered.

"Edward! Wipe that smug look off your face," Esme said with a giggle.

"What? I was just enjoying the delectable cake of Bella's."

"Be careful, son," Dr. Cullen interjected as if he knew Edward was up to no good, which he was because I didn't intentionally moan like he did. _That's right, Edward, you better be careful. Fucker._

"So, what are the plans after this? Karaoke across the street?" Esme asked.

"Absolutely not," both Edward and I said in unison, causing all of us to laugh for a moment.

"You two are party poopers!" Esme pouted. "So, this is it? You're calling it a night."

"That's about right, Mom."

I was glad that Esme didn't push us to go out. She is usually persistent and gets her way. I mean that is how I got here, but I had a feeling Dr. Cullen said something to her that made her drop the pout.

Edward, being the ever-so-gentleman, paid for dinner and then we were all saying good-bye. Edward was taking me back home since it was on his way. I almost called a cab but I kind of wanted to see how Edward would end the night.

The valet pulled the car up, and Edward opened the door for me. I got in and watched as Edward sauntered to his side. Just the way that man walked made my woman parts sigh. Once he was situated and we were on the road, Edward turned on his iPod and I doubled over in laughter as the music filled the car.

"A Backstreet Boys fan, huh?" A few tears sprang to my eyes as Edward began to fumble with the iPod, trying to switch the music.

"Shut it, Swan. I'll Never Break Your Heart is a great song." He glared at me. "And I don't know why you are laughing because obviously you know BSB, too."

Edward finally got the song to change and I quieted.

"Wow. That was the highlight of my night." I chuckled.

"Laugh it up. I'm not ashamed of anything."

"Right." I looked towards him and he had a small smile playing at his lips. "So, the night is still young, what are you doing after this?"

He shrugged and glanced at me. "I don't know. We still have this challenge to end, and if you play your cards right, it will be you."

I gapped at him and he stopped the car, putting it in park, and shut the engine off. He unbuckled his seat belt and was out of the car before I could say something.

"Do you want to lose?" I said as he opened my door and I stepped out.

"No, but I do like watching you squirm."

"Fucker." I eyed him as we stood by the car.

"Not yet." He smirked and moved his hand to my back, trying to push me to move towards my front door.

I had enough of his smart-ass mouth and apparently so did my body. My right hand reached out, grabbing hold of his shirt, and I pulled him down to me, kissing him hard. Next thing I know is I can feel myself being pushed up against the car door, Edward's hands in my hair, and his tongue gliding across the top of my lip asking for entrance. I opened to him willingly. His tongue moved against mine in an aggressive, demanding way and, my God, did it feel fantastic. I smoothed my hands over his chest, giving a little push. I needed to get a breath in, not because I wanted him to stop. _Hell. I can't believe I just lost._ Edward stepped back, a look of disappointment flashing across his face, and he removed his hands from my hair.

"I guess I should go," he sighed.

"I don't think so, Masen. You are going to finish what you started," I said and ran my hands down his chest to the growing bulge in his pants. "As am I."

Edward closed his eyes and groaned softly before looking back at me with a mischievous look on his face. Suddenly, I was picked up and thrown over his shoulder. I laughed and then stopped when I felt his hand under my dress, smacking my ass hard.

"You are going to pay for that! And get your hand out from under there! I have neighbors that are probably watching." Really, I didn't want his hands roaming further, not yet anyway, to find out how turned on I was at feeling him smack me. _Yeah, I liked it rough._

"Oh, I will pay my dues and then some." He moved his hand, but merely to smack my ass over the fabric of the dress. He started sprinting towards the door. "You better get your keys out fast or I'm breaking the door down, Bella."

I actually hesitated for a moment, thinking how hot it would be for him to knock my door down, but came to my senses knowing he probably could break the door down. He is a cop, after all.

I reached into my purse, trying to get a hold of my keys, but it was proving to be a difficult task as I was bouncing around on Edward's shoulder. Finally getting my keys, I held them up in victory.

"Turn around so I can open the door."

Edward turned and I un-locked the door. It still wasn't the easiest thing to do upside down for the most part.

Once we were inside, Edward kicked the door shut, locked it, and then slid me down the front of him. With a grin on his face he pushed me against the door, pinning me against it, and pressed his body flush against mine. He skimmed his nose up the side of my neck and breathed against my ear.

"What do you want?"

"I want you." I wasn't going to deny myself.

Edward growled and pushed his hips into me and I felt his erection.

"It's so fuckin' hot hearing you say that," he said and nipped at my ear.

"Give me what I want, Edward."

I moaned when his hands cupped my breast, his thumbs passing over my nipples.

"Not wearing a bra, Bella?" His fingertips found their way inside my dress, grazing the top of my bare breast. "I like that."

"The bedroom, Edward…" I pushed on his chest, and kicked my heels off. I nearly ran up the stairs with Edward following behind me. Once we were in my room, I turned on the small lamp sitting on top of my dresser.

Edward stared like he was ready to devour me. He stalked toward me and I immediately stepped backwards until the back of my legs hit the mattress. He stood in front of me and quickly brought his hands to the back of my dress, unzipped it, and slowly it fell from my body. When Edward groaned I couldn't handle it anymore and hastily my hands fumbled to get his clothing off. He shrugged out of his button down and then kicked his shoes, slacks, and boxers to the side. I pulled off his wife beater and tossed it.

"God, you are even hotter naked," I whimpered, looking at his toned body.

He picked me up and tossed me on the bed before climbing on top of me with a smirk. "Now, let me see the rest of your hot little body." His fingers hooked onto my panties, pulling them off, and he whimpered as he looked me naked. "You have a landing strip, fucking perfect."

"Having a little hair down there makes me feel like a woman." I shrugged.

"Oh, you are all woman," he said, and traced a finger in between my slick folds. His fingers teased me for a moment and then he removed them. He moved off me and sat up.

"What are you doing?" I complained.

"I need to grab a condom and get in you or I'm not going to last. Just touching you is making me lose it."

"Oh, here," I said, reaching over to my nightstand drawer, and pulled out a foil packet. I ripped it open and took the rubber from the casing. Edward moved back over me and reached for the condom but I pulled my hand back. "Let me do it."

I took hold of his hard length, running my thumb over the tip, spreading the pre-cum there, and stroking him a few times in my hand. I placed the condom over the head, pinching the top, and slowly rolling the rest of it down.

"How did you make putting on a condom so damn sexy?" He asked, and positioned himself at my entrance.

I took it that he meant it as a rhetorical question, so I just hitched my leg over his hip and nudged him. We looked into each other's eyes as he pushed forward. I inhaled sharply as he filled me completely. My right hand clutched onto my pillow and my left onto Edward's shoulder.

"You feel so good, Bella," Edward groaned. He hovered over me, resting on his elbows, and thrust into me repeatedly. His mouth placed kisses on my neck then along my shoulders. "I want you on top of me."

He flipped us over. I planted my hands on either side of his head, and slid up and down on his dick. Edward's hands grazed up from my knees to my upper thighs and then up my stomach. My nipples were being pinched between his fingers and I cried out. It felt amazing and spurred me to ride him harder and faster.

"Edward, I'm so close," I whispered. His thumb traveled to my clit and began to circle it. My knees squeezed his sides as I felt my climax build.

"Come for me, Bella." He rubbed my sensitive nub faster and began to thrust up harder into me. "Fuck, I'm coming!"

He pulled my hips roughly to his and I came. My head fell back, my eyes closed shut, and I yelled his name. I slowly rocked on him and then stopped, sighing in contentment. I gently held onto the base of Edward's cock, holding the condom in place, and shifted off him. I collapsed on the bed in my spot and pointed to the bathroom, so Edward could get rid of the condom.

I couldn't even keep my eyes open, but felt Edward climb back into bed and cover me with the comforter.

~***Unexpected***~

I woke when I felt my covers being pulled from me and cold air hitting my skin. I reached out to grab hold of the blanket to cover my nakedness, but Edward had a good grip on it and wasn't budging. I smacked his arm a few times but only got a grunt in response.

"Edward," I whined, and turned around to be only faced with is back. "I'm cold!"

"Hmmm…" He sounded.

I got out of bed, stood at the foot, and pulled with all my might on the blanket. I got it free from him, wrapping it around me, and trudged back into bed, but not without complaint from Edward.

"What the hell, Bella?" He groaned and curled up into a ball.

"It's my blanket, blanket hog!" I snuggled into my pillow and closed my eyes, ready to sleep a little longer.

"Share it, I'm cold now," he griped. "Please."

I opened my eyes to a pouting Edward and giggled a bit. "Fine, but only because you said please."

I wriggled free of the blanket around me and then tossed some of the blanket over him. Edward straightened himself and moved closer to me.

"Thank you. Turn around so I can spoon you."

"No, I'm fine just like this, now let me sleep."

"You know what you should be doing right now?"

"Yes, sleeping, so shut up." I turned around, so he could spoon me in hopes he would actually shut up and let me sleep.

"Nope. You should be making your house guest some breakfast."

"You're ridiculous."

"Come on, I'm hungry." Edward wrapped an arm around me and pulled me to his chest.

"Well, then leave and get yourself fed."

"Don't be that way."

"Don't be what way? A woman willing to service your every need," I said angrily. "We sleep with each other once, you steal my covers, and then want me up and making you breakfast. I told you I'm not like all those other girls you've slept with, so make sure you get that through your thick head, now." I elbowed him to let me loose and got out of bed. And fuck my stomach for growling loudly and uncovering that breakfast did sound awesome at that moment. Blueberry pancakes to be exact is what I thought about when Edward said breakfast.

"I didn't mean it that way, but you can't deny that you aren't hungry now, too"

"Yeah, well it's your fault for saying _breakfast_. I was perfectly fine with sleeping a few more hours." I walked to my dresser and pulled out a tank top and a pair of cotton shorts.

"So, you're making breakfast?" He leaned on his elbows and looked at me expectantly, but carefully.

I eyed him and grabbed a hair-tie from atop the dresser, putting my hair up.

"Yes, I'm making breakfast but not _for_ you. So, if you want some, I advise you get your ass out of my bed and help me," I said with a glare. There is no way in hell I'm going to cater to him.

I went to the bathroom to wash up and then headed downstairs to the kitchen. I immediately went to the coffee pot and got it going to get my daily fix. Edward appeared a bit later…freshly showered. _Dammit, why does he have to look fuckin' hot with just a wife beater on and his slacks from the night before?_

"So, you think you can just shower without asking my permission?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't _think,_ I _know,_ since I just did it. I also used your toothbrush. I didn't think you would like morning breath." That fucker smirked and opened my fridge. "So, what do you want help with?"

"You're an asshole. Next time you better ask," I said and pushed him out of the way of the fridge, grabbing everything that I needed to make food.

"So, there will be a next time?" He laughed and leaned against the counter, looking all sexy with his damp hair and arms crossed against his perfectly sculpted chest.

"No, asshole, there won't be," I said, but was kind of hoping there would be a next time.

"Mmhmm, right."

"Shut it, and get me some coffee. Cups are in the cupboard directly above the pot," I said.

"Cream or sugar?"

"Black."

I thought I heard Edward say, "You could use some sugar," but decided to ignore it when he handed me the cup. I took a sip of the hot liquid goodness and then quickly got started making pancakes, bacon, and eggs. Edward said he was particular with the way his bacon and eggs had to be made, so he took charge of them and I was perfectly fine with him doing so. Less work for me.

We ate breakfast in relative quiet at the small island in the kitchen.

Edward offered to clean up the mess while I sat and drank the rest of my pot of coffee. _Who was I to say no to that? _I should have told him no after I realized how much of a turn on it actually was. He sang softly while washing the dishes- insisting that using the dishwasher for only a few dishes was a waste of water- and swayed his hips slightly. I'm not sure if he was doing it purposely or not. I nearly had to stop him because I was feeling the urge to jump him, but luckily he finished before I did that.

"Well, I guess I should get going. I don't want to keep you from whatever plans you have today." Edward shrugged and folded the dish towel he was holding, precisely, setting it on the counter.

"I don't have much planned besides putting my dining room table together and unpacking my last few boxes," I said and then sighed. I stood from my chair, pushing it in, and walked to put my coffee cup in the sink. "But yeah, I guess you should go. I'm sure you have something better to do."

"Nah, not really. You want some help? I don't mind."

"No, that's okay. I told my dad I would call him to help me."

"I'm here and pretty handy with tools, no need to call you father," Edward said.

"Are you sure? I mean, it's nothing too complicated. It's just bolting the table top on the legs, but the most difficult part is picking up the top. It's really heavy," I said and headed towards the dining room where the table sat in two pieces.

"I don't think that will be a problem, Bella."

It wasn't a problem with the two of us there. Once we aligned the top on the base, Edward laid on the ground so he could look up to where he was placing the bolts. I handed him the tool my dad left; I don't know what the tool is called. My dad often said stuff like screwdriver, Philip's, or wrench when we were putting together some of the other furniture in the house, but to me they are the star tool thingy, the flat thingy, or the circle tool. _Hell yeah, I'm a doctor but not a mechanic that needed to know the names of those things._

Edward got the table secured and then began to help me unpack the boxes of fine china I had to place in the china cabinet. I told him if he broke any of my grandmother's dishes he would die, so he was extra cautious when he un-wrapped the dishware as he sat at the table. One by one, I carefully placed the dishes in their spot. I had one last plate to situate on the top shelf, but was having a small problem with my height. I felt Edward standing behind me and then he took the plate from my hands and set it in its stand.

"Thank you," I said and shivered when his fingers grazed my side. His hand rested on my hip and his lips ghosted at the back of my neck.

"You're welcome," he breathed. "You know you've been teasing me this whole time and I don't like it."

"How have _I_ been teasing?" I didn't do a damn thing to him all morning. If anything he was teasing me with giving me man-cleaning porn in my kitchen. _Don't act like a man cleaning doesn't turn you on_.

"First of all, you didn't put a bra on this morning and I can see the outline of your hardened nipples. Secondly, you aren't wearing panties. I _did_ watch you dress this morning, Bella. Thirdly, with all that reaching up you've been doing," he said, skimming his fingers along the waistband of my shorts. "I've seen this sliver of skin too many times and want to do nothing but lick it."

_How does he get me soaking with just his voice? _

I leaned back against him, welcoming his touch. He slid his hand into my shorts, cupping my sex, and then pushed two fingers into me. I grasped onto his arm that was wrapped around my waist.

"Shit, Edward," I gasped as his fingers curled up, caressing my sweet spot perfectly.

"I want to lay you on the table and fuck you so hard," he said huskily against my ear.

"Then do it," I dared. He removed his hands from me and carefully laid me on top of the table. He dragged my shorts down my legs, leaned down, and nipped at my hip with his teeth. He straightened up and then unbuckled his belt, pushing his slacks down.

"Fuck, I think my wallet fell out of my pocket in your room," he grumbled and moved to pull his slacks up.

"No! It's okay, I've took the pill religiously since I was eighteen. I swear, please!" I didn't want him to leave; I just wanted him inside me right then.

"Are you sure?" He looked way to hopeful and I just nodded. He grinned and then brought his hands to the top of my tank top and ripped it open. _Holy. Fuck. That. Is. Hot. _He aligned himself at my opening and drove into me hard.

My arms spread across the table and gripped onto the edge for leverage as Edward pounded into me relentlessly. It didn't take long for us reach our orgasms.

Edward's forehead rested in between my breast as we caught our breaths. I laughed and patted his head.

"What's so funny?" He looked up and smirked.

"What's not funny is seeing you two naked on top of somewhere people eat."

I turned my head toward the voice, trying to cover my boobs, and saw the back of my dad's form. I heard the front door slam and then Edward's laughter.

"You are in so much trouble." He chuckled and stood up, pulling me with him. "By the way, I win."

~***Unexpected***~

"Did you eat the last Twinkie and not throw away the box, Bella?" Edward shouted from the kitchen.

"If I did, it's your fault!" I yelled back at him.

"How is it my fault?" He stood in the entry of the living room, holding the Twinkie box in his hand.

"Well, you are the one that put me in this position, so if you didn't do that I wouldn't have eaten the last Twinkie." We'd been over this I don't know how many times.

"And here we go again with this argument!" He threw his hands in the air, tossing the box on the coffee table, and plopping himself next to me.

"We don't have to have this argument every time I eat the last of something if you would just keep your damn mouth shut and deal, but no you don't want to admit I'm right."

"There is no way I'm going to say you're right. I'll go through what happened again…" He smirked and in a high-pitched voice he said, "Oh, Edward, don't worry about it I'm on birth control and have been for thirty-five years. Please, just take me."

I smack his chest and laughed. "I'm not even thirty-five years old you fuckin' dick and that is not what I said, but it's your fault because it was your super-sperm that conquered over my birth control."

"Fuck my dick you did." He laughed and then leaned in, kissing my lips. "I'm not going to say sorry for my super-sperm, it's what makes me a man!"

"Yeah, well, you're lucky I fell in love with fucking your dick and unfortunately I couldn't have one without the other, so that meant I had to fall for you, too," I teased and placed my hand over his that caressed my thirty-ninth week pregnant belly.

"And I love you, too." He chuckled, knowing I was joking.

Edward got me pregnant the second time we had sex. How did we know that it was the second time we had sex? It was the only time we didn't use a condom before I found out I was preggers. Although we only dated for three months, when I finally admitted I was having signs of pregnancy and took the test, I knew that we were in a serious relationship. When I told him, he was shocked for a whole thirty seconds, laughed, and then kissed me passionately which quickly led to us having sex in my office. I was so shocked by his reaction that I didn't even realize what happened until afterwards and finally got a worded response from him instead of a physical one.

"_We're pregnant," he said with a grin and then it fell from his face. "You are okay with it, right?" _

"_I'm not unhappy or mad or upset, no. A bit overwhelmed, yes," I said and smiled. "I take it you are okay with it."_

"_I'm more than okay with it." He stood up, righting my clothing, and then his. "You finished working for the day?"_

"_Yeah, I was getting things packed up for the weekend when you came in."_

"_Good. Let's go home and pack for a quick trip to Vegas." He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door._

"_Are you crazy?" I shouted. "We aren't going to Vegas to get married when we could just do it here. Absolutely not."_

"_So, you aren't saying _no_ to getting married?" Edward grinned and stood in front of me._

"_Well, no, I mean yes. I don't know!" I really didn't know what to say. _

"_Come on, Bella, it's not like we weren't heading down that road eventually anyway. It's not like we aren't perfect for each other and you know it." He had his hands on my hips and started pulling me forward. "Unless you want to have a wedding in front of your family and mine, either way I want you to be my wife."_

"_Was that your proposal? That is so romantic." I rolled my eyes, but I knew he what he was saying and it was nothing but the truth. I love his crazy, sexy ass. _

"_I'm not here to propose anything to you because I will take care of you and our child for the rest of our lives. A proposal is nothing but an offering, a proposition, a suggestion and I'm not doing any of those things." Now how is a girl supposed to say no to that? I couldn't, I wouldn't, but that didn't mean I had to say yes right away._

"_Give me three reasons to follow your crazy ass to Vegas and marry you."_

"_Number one being Elvis, number two is casino's, and number three is a honeymoon slash mini-vacation before we are immersed in bottles and dirty diapers," he scoffed like it wasn't the most obvious reasons._

"_My dad is going to kill you." I laughed and picked up my briefcase, leading him out of my office._

"_Why? He likes me."_

"_Well, if it isn't for the fact that we are eloping and, basically, robbing his right to walk me down the aisle, it is because you knocked-up his baby girl. Which I will not point out the fact that the knocking up took place when he walked in on us on the dining room table." I still laugh about that situation. _

"_So, we don't tell anyone until the baby is here. No one is going to be mad when they see how cute and irresistible the baby is going to be. He is going to look just like me and we know how irresistible I am." He laughed and smacked my ass. _

"_God, why am I marrying this egotistical man?" I shook my head with a laugh. "I'm agreeing to elopement because I don't want the theatrics of wedding right now or to deal with our mothers. In five years we can have a huge vow renewal or something and let them have at it. Sound good?"_

"_I think it's perfect."_

We flew to Vegas and headed to a wedding chapel as soon as we got off the plane. We decided not to get married by Elvis, but a regular guy in a nice suit. After all, I did want to live, and if my mom found out we were married by Elvis she would kill me and say, "People have to look at those pictures!"

Edward and I returned back home as Mr. and Dr. Edward Masen Cullen. We didn't know how we were going to tell our parents, but figured the band-aid method would work, so we invited them over for dinner and the first "parents meet parents."

_Edward wore a simple platinum band, nothing showy, but I had to hide my huge one point five carat diamond ring until we sat at the dining room table. I placed my left hand on the table, hoping someone would be drawn to it, but no, no one noticed. After we ate dinner, Edward leaned in and asked if he should get things going. I said yes and he cleared his throat, earning the attention from the table. _

"_So, ah, the misses and I have some news." He grinned and looked around the table. "We're, ah, pregnant!" _

"_Huh?" Dr. Cullen said and shook his head not sure if he was hearing things correctly._

"_WHAT?" My mom and Esme screamed and clapped, happily. _

"_Did you say 'misses?'?" My father asked and stood from the table, placing his hands on his hips. _

"_Yeah, that's what you heard, Dad. Edward and I got married over the weekend and we found out I'm pregnant, too." I took hold of Edward's hand and squeezed it. I wasn't sure how my dad was going to react. I'm a Daddy's Girl and I'm sure in his mind he just lost me. My vision began to blur as tears streamed down my face. "Don't be disappointed, Dad." _

"_Aww, baby girl, I'm not disappointed." He rushed to my side and pulled me into a hug. "I promise I'm not disappointed. I'm a little…confused?" He kissed the top of my head and squeezed me tightly to him before letting me go. "So, I'm gonna be a grandpa?"_

_I nodded and Edward tucked me into his side. "Yeah, in about six months."_

"_Wow, well, I suppose congratulations are in order?" My dad laughed and held his hand out to Edward and laughed. "Uh, thanks? I didn't think it would ever happen."_

_I smacked my dad on the arm and laughed with him. _

_Once my dad and I had our moment, my mom and Esme hugged and gave me kisses through their happy crying. Carlisle gave me a hug and welcomed me to the family. I was happy revealing everything and that no one was upset. In all reality, it wouldn't have made a difference because what was done was done and Edward and I were happy._

"What are you thinking about, baby?" Edward asked and tried to lay his head in my lap, but my belly was proving difficult.

"Just everything that led us to here," I said and ran my fingers through his hair.

"So you are still fantasizing about the way I took you on the dining room table?" He smiled wickedly. "We can always do it again, you know. That table is pretty sturdy."

I rolled my eyes and tugged at his hair. "No, I wasn't thinking about that! Why is your mind always in the gutter?"

He shrugged. "I'm a guy."

~***Unexpected***~

On June twentieth, Edward got a nice birthday gift and we welcomed Edward Masen Cullen Jr. into the world.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Follow me on Twitter: booty492 **

**Also, I am participating with the FGB April Spotlight: Autism Awareness Please check it out here: http:/thefandomgivesback (dot) blogspot (dot) com/2011/02/scentsy-piece-by-piece-autism-speaks (dot) html **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight, etc.**

**A/N: There was much demand to write more to this story. While I haven't had much time to even sit at a computer for hours and type, I did manage to get this complete over Thanksgiving. I will write when I can, but I can't promise regular updates. I do work full-time and go to school, including Saturdays. Yeah, my fun time is extremely little. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

After throwing my things on the floor by the front door and kicking off my heels, I made my way into the house, anxious to see my two favorite guys. I checked the living room where the TV is on ESPN, loud as hell, but no Edward or Masen. The kitchen was clear of them as well, except for the mess of food, baby formula, and bottles.

"Edward? Where are you?" I called out but got no response.

I decided that he is either sleeping or trying to put Masen to sleep for him not to answer me. I walked up the stairs to the baby's room but they were not there, so I walked to mine and Edward's room.

"Edward?" I whispered, as I opened the door, trying to be quiet in case they are asleep.

"In here, B!" I heard him yell from the bathroom. I walked into the bathroom and I don't know if I wanted to be mad or just laugh at what I saw.

"Are you serious, Edward? My poor baby." Masen was strapped into his bouncer seat, in front of Edward, who was sitting on the crapper, reading the latest issue of Maxim to our son. I immediately picked up Masen and held him to my chest, kissing his soft little head.

"What? I am teaching him how to go to the bathroom," Edward said.

"He is five months old. All you are going to do is suffocate him in your stench." I flipped on the overhead fan, which Edward still hasn't got the concept of turning on, and walked out of the bathroom.

I placed Masen in the center of the bed and lay next to him.

"Hey, Little Man. Did you have fun hanging out with Dad today?" I stroked his chubby cheek and smiled. He looks exactly like Edward with not even a hint of me. We thought for a while he might have my brown hair but it lightened up within a few weeks of him being born.

"What'd ya do? Watch sports, eat chips and beer, and put your hands down your pants? That's your dad's favorite thing to do on lazy days," I laughed and snuggled my boy. Edward took to working part-time when I went back to work at the hospital. We didn't want Masen to be with a sitter all the time and things just worked out better for Edward to be part-time, rather than myself. Plus, Edward loved being home with his son, "teaching" him guy stuff. Not that I didn't love being home with Masen, but I was needed back at the office.

I heard Edward come out of the bathroom and turned to look at him.

"Will you get Little Man undressed, so we can shower?" Edward had this thing where he had to shower after taking care of business. I thought it was funny when he first told me, but have gotten used to it.

"Yes," I said. I stood from the bed and took Masen out of his sleeper. I went to the bathroom and waited for Edward to make sure the water was the right temperature before taking off Masen's diaper. He loves to pee all over me when it is shower time.

Once Edward was stripped naked, and I sighed looking at his body, I handed him a naked Masen. Like father like son.

"You can join us, if you want," Edward said with a smile.

"No funny business, Mister. We have a baby that will be in there with us." I removed my clothing and grabbed a hair tie to pull up my hair, since I didn't feel like washing it. I made sure that we had clean towels hanging by the shower and then stepped in.

Edward was rinsing soap off Masen, as he kicked and cooed, smiling. It was undeniable that Edward loved being a father. Edward turned and looked me over, then leaned into me, placing a sweet kiss on my lips.

"We missed you today." He gave me one more kiss and then held Masen out for me to take.

"I missed my guys today, too," I said, holding Masen. "How was he?"

"He's my son, so perfect." Edward can be so egotistical, and it drives me nuts. "Don't glare at me, Bella. He is perfect. He is still trying to adjust to the formula, so feeding time is still rough."

Since returning back to work and the flu season, I hardly had time to pump my milk. Edward and I both decided that giving Masen formula a few times a day would help me out, even though I felt horrible doing it. I cried for days over it until Edward got mad saying I was being ridiculous. And I was.

Edward and I quickly cleaned up and wrapped ourselves in towels, along with Masen. I grabbed the "sleep time" lotion that smelled like lavender for Masen and laid him on our bed. Edward went to get a diaper and onesie while I gave Little Man a massage. He usually loved getting messaged but was getting cranky.

"I kind of didn't let him nap today and he is probably hungry," Edward said as he walked into the room, handing me a diaper.

"Why?" I sighed.

"I figured that we could put him to sleep and then have some alone time. We really haven't seen each other in a few days. I miss you." Edward was right. I had been so busy and when I did get home, I'd eat, feed Masen, and then sleep. "Are you mad?"

"No." I shook my head and dressed Masen. "It sounds perfect."

I didn't bother getting dressed since I needed to feed Masen. I climbed into bed, getting situated with him, and scrunched my face when Masen drank greedily. Edward threw on some sleep pants and joined us in bed, lying on his side, running his fingers through Masen's hair. He turned towards his dad for a moment and then I had to put him back onto my boob.

"You are distracting him," I said and then giggled seeing Masen's cowlick go wild since I didn't brush it down.

"Sorry. I just like messing with his hair. Nothing is going to tame it, I swear," Edward laughed and then lied on his back, covering himself with the comforter.

When Masen was finished eating and burped, I placed him on Edward's chest, where he fell fast asleep. The three of us cuddled for a while and I couldn't have been happier to spend time with my boys.

"So, when are we going to have another one?" Edward asked.

"Who said we were?" I replied. I wasn't totally opposed to having another baby but I was content with what I had.

"Why wouldn't you want another baby with me?"

"Why don't we discuss this when he is two years old, terrorizing our house." Our house was already a mess from him and he was just a baby. I don't want to imagine when he has toys all over the damn house.

"Bella, come on. You liked being pregnant, didn't you?"

"I did, but I was so hormonal. Do you want to go through that with me again? We fought so much." I felt happy one minute and the other I was throwing a lamp at Edward for leaving the cap off the toothpaste.

"We didn't fight. You strongly expressed your feelings at me, but guess what?" Edward took my hand and kissed it. "I am willing to do it all over again if we get another one of these." He patted Masen's back with a smile.

"You're an only child, I am only child. We were fine, weren't we?" I didn't long for a brother or sister, so I figured Edward probably didn't either.

"Yes, we are fine but I don't want that for him. I want him to have someone to play with, share silly secrets with, hell, fight with. I want another baby, Bella." Edward looked away from me and placed his lips on top of Masen's head, sighing. "If it is not something you want then I will deal with it."

"Edward, look at me," I said. "Can we just enjoy our time with Masen for a while? I am not saying no to having another baby with you, because we did do pretty great, but let's give it some time. Please?"

"All right, but I don't want you to feel obligated to have another. I want you to want it too."

"I don't want to feel obligated either. That is why I want some time because right now I don't feel like we are ready for an addition. I don't want our plates to be so full. Maybe once he is five we can have another one?"

"When he is five?" Edward whisper-yelled. "I don't want to be old and grey when we start trying for another baby. How about when he turns one?"

"That's in less than a year, Edward. I don't want to be pregnant back to back. Seriously, let's talk when he is two. And how many kids do you want?"

"Four," he mumbled but I heard him clearly.

I could tell things were about to start getting tense. Since Edward I hardly had time to date and talk a lot of things through before we ran off and got married, we still argued about big life changes. Dog or no dog? Tropicana orange juice or Minute Maid? My freebie being Hugh Jackman or Ryan Gosling. One kid or four?

"I think you should go put Masen in his crib before we wake him up," I said and got out of bed, walking to the dresser to pull out clothes.

"So we are going to argue about this?" Edward spat and walked out of the bedroom to put Masen down.

I sat at the edge of the bed with my head in my hands, not wanting to get angry but I knew what I wanted. And four kids was not it. Edward came back into the room and shut the door, not moving from his spot.

"Tell me, Bella, are we not going to work out? Do we want different things?"

"How can you say that?" I snapped and was standing in front of him. "Just because the only way you are getting four kids out of me is if you knock me up with triplets next? I am not having four kids, Edward. I love you and I can't even believe we are fighting over this! I'm not willing to let this be the deciding factor of our marriage, Edward. I married you because I want a lifetime commitment with _you_ not anyone else and if I remember correctly, you wanted the exact same thing with _me_."

I hung my head, my arms were limp at my sides, and I let the tears fall. I wondered if maybe we did make a mistake with eloping and having a baby. No. Never would I regret Masen. He is the best thing in my life. Edward is the best thing in my life too. Or so I thought.

"Do you want out, Edward?" I cried out because it hurt to say those words.

The next thing I knew, Edward had me crushed into his body and I was sobbing. I held onto him, never wanting to let go.

"God, no, Bella. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to say it the way I did. I want you and only you. Forever. I promise."

It was then that I realized what had really started the argument and nearly every argument we have. We both are so used to getting what we want, when we want…because we are only children. We are not used to having to share, or being said no to, or really having to fight for what we want. It was a huge down fall for the both of us and it is sad to admit that it just came to the surface. I don't want Masen to be like us, at all.

"I'll give you twenty kids, Edward. Masen has to know that not everything revolves around him like we think things do for us. I'm sorry I didn't recognize it before. He needs siblings." I wiped the tears from my face and looked up at Edward. "We can start trying now. I want more children with you. I do."

"I think twenty is too many. Can we compromise? I'm okay with ten." He laughed and picked me up, kissing me with passion. I knew he was joking but if we ended with ten then I would be okay with that. Yeah, not really. I was drawing the line at four and no more. "Can we practice baby making, now?"

"Yes," I sighed and then we climbed into bed, after shedding our clothes.

"I don't like fight with you, Bella. I'm really sorry." Edward kissed my lips and lied on top of me, just to be close.

"No likes to fight, Edward, but every healthy marriage has its tiffs. We just have to be careful with what we say and how we say it. Words do hurt," I whispered as my fingers caressed his bare back.

I missed the intimacy between us. Honestly, Masen hardly ever slept a full night in his own crib and I knew I needed to put a stop to him sleeping in the bed with Edward and me. Edward just loved to have him close to us, but that also meant we sacrificed adult time.

"I know." He rose above me and his thumbs stroked my cheeks, before bring his mouth to mine. "Can I make love to you?"

I nodded my head and closed my eyes as he softly trailed his lips across my forehead, to my eyelids, to my cheeks, to my lips, and down to my neck.

Things weren't going to change overnight, we both knew that. We still were learning new things about each other and that was the best part of everything. I knew we would grow old together whether we fought about dumb stuff or completely relevant life decisions.

* * *

**You can follow me on Twitter if you want. booty492**

**Reviews make me happy.**


End file.
